An Odd Boy
by Severusx
Summary: Just something I'm working on. It's a Snape/oc fanfic.


Atropa Trist sat in the only empty compartment on the train. Her hair was soaking wet from the rain that had been falling outside. She pulled her cloak tighter around her, hoping to retain some warmth.

The compartment door opened to reveal a young man around her age, fifteen, with long greasy black hair, beady eyes and a rather long hooked nose. He stopped and looked at Atropa for a moment, before opening his mouth and speaking. "May I sit here?" His voice was quiet and smooth. Atropa nodded.

"Thanks."

She nodded again. The boy closed the door behind him, and sat opposite of Atropa. She smiled, but he did not smile back. "I-I'm Atropa, A-Atropa Trist.. What's your name?" She asked, the smile slipping from her face. The boy glanced at her quickly and shrugged. "Severus.. Severus Snape."

Atropa nodded, and quietly returned to the looking out the window at the rain. She couldn't see much, the rain was falling so hard, so Atropa looked back to the boy. He too, was staring out the window. But his eyes were unfocused, obviously he was thinking.

Deciding she didn't want to bother him, Atropa instead dug into her back and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil, and began to sketch.

She only looked up when the lunch trolley came, and as she stood up, so did the boy. They bumped into each other, and Atropa stood back. "S-sorry." She whispered, and the boy, Severus, shrugged. He walked to the trolley and came back with a small bundle of food.

Atropa went up and ordered a few different things, mostly Chocolate Frogs, which she loved. The trolley moved on and the compartment went back to being silent. They both ate in silence, and said nothing to each other. They didn't even look at each other, and once Atropa was done with her frogs, she stole a glance at him. His eyes were once more unfocused. She wondered what he could possibly be thinking about. But she didn't ask, it wasn't her business.

A moment later, their compartment door opened again, and a young man with shaggy black hair came in, a cruel smile on his lips.

"Hey, Snivelus. Got a new girlfriend, finally?"

Severus turned and stood up, hate etched in his face.

"Get lost, Black."

"No way. I wanted to congratulate you on your new relationship. You know Lily is with James now, right?"

Severus glared, he pulled out his want and aimed it at the other boy.

"Oh, I'm so scared, Snivelus." He too pulled out his wand. Atropa jumped up between them.

"Who are you? And who gave you the right to bully someone?" She called out angrily to the new boy.

"Oh, my name's Sirius. Sirius Black. You're quite a pretty one, aren't you? And maybe you and I can get to know each other a little better later, hm?" He asked, smiling at her.

Atropa blushed.

"N-no thanks. I'd like you to leave."

He shrugged.

"If you ever get tired of being Snivelus's girlfriend, you come find me, huh?"

He waved and walked off. Atropa closed the compartment door and turned to Severus.

He was looking at her strangely.

"What'd you do that for, girl?" He asked, spit flying from his mouth.

"I can take care of myself!" He called out, and sat back down.

"My name is Atropa. And I was trying to help you. But if you don't need my help, then... Well, never mind!"

She too, flung herself down and glared at the floor.

Quietly, almost too quiet she wasn't sure she heard him, Severus whispered; "Thanks..."

Atropa nodded, hoping he saw.

For the rest of the ride, it was quiet. But there was some unspoken agreement between Atropa and Severus.

On the first weekend in school, Atropa had already forgotten the meeting with Severus. She'd been studying hard, and although she and Severus were in the same house, they rarely ever saw each other. Both of them hung with different crowds, and they did not cross paths.

The only class they had together was potions, which they were both great at. Severus more so than Atropa, but she was still a top student.

In the common room one night, Atropa was bent over a essay, trying to remember anything she could about the Goblin raids. She was never too great at History. Sighing in frustration, she threw down her quill and looked up to see Severus walking towards her. She watched him curiously.

He sat down in front of her and smiled weakly. "Hey.." He whispered, looking around. "I um. Well, I saw that you struggled w-with the potion today. So I thought .. Um. I can help you if you'd like." His hair covered his face, but Atropa knew he was blushing.

"Oh, well, if you don't mind, I'd really love some help, actually." She replied, smiling.

He nodded. "Alright, well, sit with me tomorrow's class and I'll help you." His voice was a whisper.

Severus stood up and walked away, leaving Atropa to ponder the bizarre conversation. It was quick and to the point, and she liked that.

The common room was nearly empty before she went to bed, having given up on her essay. She was going to fail History anyway, so what did it matter?

The next morning, Atropa woke late, and hurried to get ready. Running down to breakfast, she almost ran straight into someone. "Sorry!" She called out, looking back to see who it was.

It was that guy from the train, the one who'd been rude to Severus. Hot anger rose in Atropa's chest, but she pushed it back, not wanting to cause any fights just yet.

Breakfast was a quick piece of toast and bacon, then she had to hurry to her first class.

By the time lunch came around, Atropa was starving. Quickly putting her books into her bag, she ran out into the corridor and to the great hall.

Lunch was delicious as always, and this time Atropa didn't have to rush. But excitement made her rush just the smallest bit, because her next class was Potions, and she'd be sitting with Severus.

Oddly, the thought of sitting next to him made her heart race a bit. Putting it down to nerves, she finished up her lunch and walked to class.

Severus was already at his seat, and he did not look up when she entered the room.

Sitting down next to him, she smiled. "Hello, Severus." She said quietly, as she put her bag down.

"Hello." He replied, just as quietly. He hadn't looked up from his book, but she could feel his eyes looking at her from the side. She looked around the room, as if it was interesting. The room was not new to her, but she pretended it was, just to avoid awkward eye contact.

The professor walked in and began class, they had one hour to do their potion. Everyone was wondering why Atropa and Severus were sitting together, but no one asked. Quietly throughout the lesson, Severus whispered tips and tricks to Atropa, who found that he, although he did not follow the book, knew quite a bit about potions. At the end of class, hers was only a shade or two darker than his, and Atropa was quite happy with that.

He didn't say anything to her as they packed up, but Atropa whispered a thank you, and he turned to her, held out his hand and let the smallest of smiles escape onto his lips.

Atropa took his hand and shook it, smiling back, as he left the room.

Severus Snape was a very odd boy, that much she was sure of. But she liked that odd boy.


End file.
